1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to beverage dispensers and in particular to beverage dispensers which utilize ice to cool the beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Cold beverage dispensers are well known in the prior art. Such dispensers typically utilize either refrigeration systems or bulk refrigerants such as ice to cool the beverage prior to dispensing. While refrigeration systems are well known and highly efficient, their size, bulk and weight make them unsuitable for small portable dispensers or dispensers which are utilized at temporary locations such as at a sports stadium, or other outdoor activities.
Cold beverage dispensers for utilization at such outdoor sites are typically systems which utilize ice to cool the beverage. Generally a large ice bin is provided with a so-called "cold plate" in the bottom. The cold plate is generally an aluminum plate which includes a serpentine fluid passage through which the beverage must pass prior to dispensing. The presence of ice atop the cold plate is utilized to cool the beverage. Such systems are useful; however, they have several shortfalls.
For example, it is not generally possible for cubes or chunks of ice to fully mate with the surface of the cold plate. The resultant air pockets slow the transfer of heat from the beverage into the ice. Additionally, the large metal mass of the cold plate is slow to cool and it may take some time to achieve operating temperatures. In order to solve these problems, certain known systems have attempted to precool the beverage by passing a coil containing the beverage through a cooling medium prior to its entering the cold plate. While these systems enhance the operation of a cold beverage dispenser, they do not solve the heat transfer problem enumerated above nor do they provide a method of rapidly cooling the cold plate to operating temperatures.
Therefore, it should be obvious that a need exists for an improved cold beverage dispenser that will solve these problems.